Piratas del viento
by BetaZmin
Summary: Ella no podía recordar, había perdido su identidad por completo. Una extraña invitación a la fiesta del té llegó a las piratas del viento, pero no entendía nada, menos que relación tenía con el yonkou Big Mom. ¿Por qué había decidido convertirse en pirata?


Hace frío.

Estoy cansada.

Mi cuerpo se siente... diferente.

Mis párpados pesan demasiado, soy incapaz de abrir mis ojos, de mover un solo músculo.

Hace tanto frío.

Tat... ki-san...

¿De quién es esa voz? Es dulce, cálida.

Quiero despertar, desesperadamente al escuchar esa voz, ¿acaso pronuncia mi nombre?

Tatsumaki-san.

Sí, es ese el nombre que me puso mi madre, pero, ¿dónde estoy? ¿por qué no puedo despertar?

Es frustrante.

No puedo soportarlo más.

¡Tatsumaki-san!

De nuevo esa voz. Quiero despertar. Quiero abrir los ojos.

Por favor.

Despierta.

¡TATSUMAKI-SAN!

-¿Eh?

-Tatsumaki-san, estoy tan feliz... bienvenida de vuelta.

Sentí un cálido abrazo rodearme. La dueña de la voz era una mujer de pelo lacio, castaño, delgada, que me tomaba con fuerza y sollozaba sobre mi hombro, pensé que lo correcto era devolver el abrazo, pero aún no comprendía la situación. A mí alrededor se encontraban otras dos personas. Una niña de no más de 15 años, de pelo negro recogido en una coleta. Color de ojos azul lavanda atiborrados de lágrimas, de baja estatura. A su lado otra chica, de unos veinte años, muy alta y con el pelo corto, rojo y ojos verdes que me parecieron hermosos.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

La fuerza del abrazo de la chica disminuyó repentinamente. Asustada, se separó de mí y me tomó de los hombros, mirándome fijamente, sus ojos eran de un castaño oscuro.

-¿No me reconoces? - Su voz temblorosa me causó pánico.

¿La conozco? ¿Yo conozco a esta chica?

-No recuerdo... no se quiénes son ustedes- Mi pulso se aceleró de repente, sentí que respirar se hacía complicado. Las otras dos chicas me miraban con miedo, confusión, ninguna decía una palabra.

-Tatsumaki-san... soy Sora, ¿recuerdas?

Negué con la cabeza, observando cómo se apagaba la mirada de la susodicha.

-El golpe fue demasiado fuerte.

Se levantó de la cama, donde me hallaba acostada, dirigiéndose hacia las otras chicas.

-Perdimos a Tatsumaki-san.

-¡No digas tonterías! - Le reprochaba la de pelo corto- puede ser solo amnesia temporal. Deberíamos dejar que descanse un poco más y... después buscaremos una solución.

La chica de pelo negro intentó pronunciar palabra, pero al verme, confundida, desvío su mirada y afirmó con la cabeza.

-Tatsumaki-san... - La chica de pelo castaño volvió a dirigirse a mí- Descanse un poco más, cuando despierte, puede ir a buscarnos afuera, le contaremos todo en detalle.

Ante mi mirada de sorpresa, sin saber qué hacer, porque tampoco entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, las tres mujeres salieron y me dejaron sola en la habitación. Recosté mi cabeza sobre la almohada, analizando la situación. Al parecer tenía amnesia, solo recordé mi nombre, pero no recuerdo quien soy, ni lo que hago, ni donde estoy.

La habitación era simple, solo un par de cuadros y un espejo adornaban la pared, a mi alrededor yacían estantes repletos de libros, y otros se hallaban esparcidos por el piso. Encontré una mesa repleta con instrumentos de laboratorio, y una gran cantidad de manuscritos. A mi lado había solo una pequeña mesa con un florero donde reposaban varias azucenas. Hallé una ventana que daba hacia el exterior, sorprendiéndome el sonido de las gaviotas. Agudice mi oído un poco más, al parecer me encontraba navegando en un barco.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Me quedé mirando fijamente al techo por unos minutos, fue recién que me percate que un fuerte dolor de cabeza me complicaba la actividad de pensar, toque la parte posterior de mi cabeza y me di cuenta que el dolor provenía de allí.

Es... una herida, podría haber sido mortal, pensé.

Quedé profundamente dormida después de un par de minutos más.

—-

Ya era de noche cuando me desperté, podía moverme sin mayor dificultad y la pesadez había disminuido, el dolor de cabeza persistía pero había menguado un poco después de dormir. Me reincorpore en la cama y decidí que ya era hora de levantarme. A través de la pequeña ventana observe atentamente la luna y me puse de pie. Me maree un poco al inicio por lo que tuve que sostenerme de la pared y a tientas llegué a la puerta, la abrí y salí a la cubierta del barco. Hacía mucho frío.

-Veo que ya despertaste.

De nuevo era la chica de pelo castaño. Se acercó a mí y reviso la herida que se hallaba en la parte posterior de mi cabeza.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

-Parece que va a cicatrizar pronto- Dijo, mientras me sonreía con ternura - Acompáñame, Tatsumaki-san, y me tomo de la mano, llevándome hacia otra habitación.

Al entrar, observe la cocina del barco, era considerablemente grande y estaba repleta de provisiones, en el centro tenía un pequeño comedor, donde las otras dos chicas me esperaban.

Tomé asiento sin decir una palabra. La chica de pelo castaño suspiró.

-¿Qué tanto recuerdas, Tatsumaki-san?

-Nada, solo mi nombre-Respondí.

-¿No sabes... quien eres, ni qué haces? - Me miró sorprendida, pero atenta, como las otras dos chicas.

-Ya dije que no recuerdo nada- Respondí ansiosa.

-Está bien-La chica cerró los ojos y me extendió una hoja de papel-Eres pirata, Tatsumaki san, y nosotras somos tu tripulación.

Observe incrédula el papel frente a mí. Era yo. Tatsumaki no Zen. Con una recompensa de cincuenta millones de berries.

-¿Cómo es posible que...?

Pensé que lo último que haría sería convertirme en pirata, aunque no entendí porque aquel pensamiento cruzó mi mente.

-Nosotras... - la chica de pelo negro comenzó a hablar- nos unimos a ti hace año y medio, salvaste la vida de las tres Tatsumaki-san- La chica continuó, animada y sonrojada al ver que le prestaba atención- y nos pediste que nos uniéramos a ti, que nos convirtiéramos en piratas.

El dolor de cabeza leve comenzó a tornarse mucho más fuerte, mis manos temblaban y las palabras no salían de mi boca

-P-pero yo... No sé quién soy. No sé por qué soy...

-Lo comprendemos bien- intervino la pelirroja -pero ayudaremos a que recuperes tu memoria a su debido tiempo, Tatsumaki-san. Te debemos la vida y no te abandonaremos.

Las tres al tiempo tomaron mi mano, y sin conocerlas, por la mirada en sus ojos, pude saber que me eran sinceras.

—-

La chica de cabello castaño me explicó que hace un par de semanas tuvimos un enfrentamiento con un grupo de piratas de elevada recompensa, nos pusieron contra la cuerda, y al final, cuando estábamos a punto de escapar, uno de ellos me propinó un golpe contundente en la cabeza y fue hasta hoy que desperté. Días anteriores permanecí inconsciente, me quejaba de dolor y tenían que contenerme porque muchas veces intente saltar de la cama.

No recordaba algo parecido, pero tampoco tenía otra opción más que confiar en su versión.

También me contaron cómo nos habíamos conocido, y como hace un año y medio las cuatro comenzamos a navegar, llegamos al Grand Line y como hasta ahora, fuimos invictas y nuestras recompensas comenzaron a aumentar. Me contaron miles de anécdotas, que al contrario de deprimirme por no recordar ninguna de ellas, me animaron por saber tantas experiencias juntas y que me sentía en la obligación de traerlas de nuevo a mi memoria.

Por el momento no podía hacer nada más, tenía que permanecer con las chicas. Deseaba poder recuperar mi memoria y entenderlo todo. Averiguar por qué me convertí en pirata, ya que tengo una sensación extraña respecto a este hecho.

Ahora mismo creo que es más sano ir a la cama y recuperar fuerzas. Las chicas prepararon comida para mí y se fueron a dormir hace unas horas. Yo me dirijo a la habitación donde desperté, confiada que al día siguiente ese dolor de cabeza insoportable se iría.

—-

Al día siguiente me levanté, mucho más repuesta. Estuve de pie frente al espejo analizando la imagen que se reflejaba en él. Tenía el pelo largo, azabache, mis ojos también eran negros, mi tez morena, no era muy alta ni tampoco voluminosa. Calculé que tendría unos 25 años o más. Pero no me reconocía, era la primera vez que veía a esa persona que se suponía era yo, y aquello me causó terror. Me contuve y salí de la habitación, fui directo a la cocina.

-Buenos días, Tatsumaki-san - Esta vez era la chiquilla de pelo negro la que me saludaba, con una enorme sonrisa, tomó de mi mano y me llevo al comedor, donde ya el desayuno estaba servido, y se veía delicioso.

-Buenos días…

-Te ves mucho mejor hoy - Agregó la chica de pelo castaño, quien leía atentamente el periódico.

-Si...

-¿Es sorprendente, verdad? - La chica pelirroja apareció después por la puerta, dirigiéndose a la castaña - Ese chico, con esa enorme recompensa.

-Es aterrador-Suspiró la de pelo castaño- Derrotó al hijo más fuerte de Big Mom…

-¿Big Mom?

-Así es, Tatsumaki-san, uno de los yonkou… ¿la recuerdas?

-No...yo no recuerdo- Tome mi cabeza con ambas manos, el dolor vino de golpe de nuevo. Decía no recordar pero, entonces, ¿por qué aquel nombre me causaba tanta ansiedad?

-Está bien, no te presiones más- La mano de la chica se posó sobre mi hombro y me sentí más calmada- ya irás recordando poco a poco lo que necesites recordar.

-¿Cuáles son sus nombres?- Pregunté, un poco más calmada.

-¡Ah, es cierto!- Exclamó la pelirroja, sonrojándose un poco- Mi nombre es Hikari. La chica tímida de allá es Ryu, y la más escandalosa, Sora.

-¡No soy nada escandalosa!- Exclamó de la pelo castaño, sonrojándose- Es solo que...no pensé que Tatsumaki-san pudiera olvidarnos…

-Lo siento- Respondí sonriendo- Siento que ustedes son importantes para mí, y es mi deber recordarlas, solo denme un poco más de tiempo…

-Lo sé- Dijo la chica suspirando y haciendo un puchero- Lo siento, yo también…

-Ya está bien, jejeje, mejor desayunemos- La chica pelirroja se sentó a mi lado y me sonrió, señalando mi plato- seguro por esta comida me recordarás, yo soy la cocinera del barco.

—-

-Tatsumaki-san…

Me encontraba leyendo los manuscritos sobre el que se supone era mi escritorio, al momento que Sora entró a mi habitación, su cara denotaba seriedad.

-¿Qué pasó?- Pregunté, curiosa, por la expresión de la chica.

-Esta mañana no lo comenté con las chicas, pero, esto nos llegó por correo.

La chica, con su mano temblorosa me extendió un sobre, yo lo tomé dudosa, y lo abrí, ante la mirada atenta de Sora.

-El remitente es...Big Mom- Terminó la chica con voz temblorosa.

-¿Ella no es…?

-Sí, de la que hablamos esta mañana. Sé que no recuerdas nada, Tatsumaki-san, pero estoy segura que debes conocerla, no hay otra explicación.

Pensé lo mismo, cuando escuché su nombre la primera vez sentí una sensación extraña y desagradable. Terminé de abrir el sobre y lo leí atentamente, en voz baja.

-Es una invitación a la fiesta de té… un matrimonio...

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puede ser…?

Miré la invitación, incrédula. Sora la tomó de mis manos y la observó, pero no dijo nada más.

-No tenemos opción, debemos ir- Me dijo con un hilo de voz, sin mirarme.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunté, nerviosa.

-Los que no aceptan una invitación a la fiesta del té de Big Mom, son asesinados.

-¿Asesinados?

-No tenemos la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarla- Comentó- Lo que no entiendo es porqué darnos una invitación, a nosotras, nuestras recompensas no suman más de 100 millones de berries…

No entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando, ni qué relación tenía yo o estas chicas con Big Mom, de lo que estaba segura era que Sora no mentía, esa mujer era fuerte, era capaz de asesinarnos, sus ojos temerosos me lo confirmaban.

-Entonces, debemos ir- Respondí, resignada- Tal vez ello me ayude a recordar un poco.

-No lo sé... Tatsumaki-san. Lo más probable es que esto sea una trampa...sin embargo, Big Mom no obtiene ningún beneficio al invitarnos a la fiesta de té, y si quisiera tomar nuestras cabezas, tampoco se llevaría mucho. No sé, hay algo sospechoso en todo este asunto…

-Entiendo a lo que te refieres. Pero si dices que nos asesinará, no tenemos otro camino.

-Mierda, justo cuando conseguimos que despertaras.

Me acerque a la chica y decidí abrazarla, no me sentí incómoda al hacerlo, al contrario, sentí un aire familiar, como si ya lo hubiera hecho muchas veces, me sentía relajada y confiada. La chica me respondió al abrazo y duramos así un par de segundos más.

-Todo estará bien- Me anime a decir- Ahora, soy capaz de protegerlas.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_


End file.
